1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method in which stereoscopic video is obtained by displaying a video image for right-eye and a video image for left-eye.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for video production compatible with stereoscopic video is ever more pressing in the wake of the growing spread of stereoscopic video. In this context, frame rate conversion (hereafter, FRC), which involves increasing the number of frames, is an effective technique for improving the smoothness of a moving image, and for suppressing flicker. Hence, FRC has become necessary in stereoscopic video as well. In FRC, the number of frames is increased by generating interpolation frames between frames. Vector interpolation is a widely used method for generating interpolation frames. In vector interpolation, there is obtained a motion vector between two frames to be subjected to interpolation, and the pixel positions in the frames are displaced by ½ of the motion vector quantity, to generate thereby an interpolation frame (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H3-263989). A method for generating interpolation frames in a multi-view video image, such as stereoscopic video, is disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-3507.